pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FudgeThis
Welcome! A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Lol finally cleared this page out! Helping out Here can be found some interesting information about editing http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Contents Beregorn88 08:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey hey thanks for all your hard work I think this project's gonna be awesome. I think we should create a status category but I don't know what most really do. I mean confusion paralisis and such. I think that's the moment this really becomes about PTD instead of pokemon Ubergecko 19:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Ubergecko Are we going to follow up on this status thing ^^^ I think its a good idea, I'll start it tommorow if Ubergecko isnt going to - Osiris1298 Question Hey :) Im kinda new and i wanted to know why i cant edit growlithes page? I want to add a picture of it in game. I already uploaded it . Well thanks. SRSLY? i'd love to ! wow... thanks just dunno what else to say :) Ubergecko 16:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Ubergecko again thank you, I feel honored, and don't worry I wont make guys admins without talking to you Ubergecko 15:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Ubergecko Admin? I would be happy to become an Admin. Thanks! The tables are next to the Templates in the Insert toolbar at the top. Should tables be created for more Pokemon? Avatarofdiscord 15:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) NPC pokemon Hey, I wanted to know if I could continue making pages on pokemon which are not yet catchable, yet featured in the storyline? I have made pages for Articuno and for Onix prior to being aware of this, but would love to keep making pages for Mewtwo, Zaptos, Moltres and other future pokemon that may be featured in the storyline. I mean, Sam has said that every kanto pokemon will be available by the end of the game, so why not make the pages now? What is love 20:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank You. Don't worry, I will be friendly and loosy goosy. I'm here to help, not hinder! ElvisDitto (talk) 07:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. It is quite alright my friend. I know how a new comer can sometimes be seen. ElvisDitto (talk) 06:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) trade please? I noticed on the front page it said to ask you here for shiny trades. May I have a shiny geodude please? My email is daydreamer_of_power@yahoo.com Thanks! 21:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Templates and Stylesheets Does anyone know how to edit these things? --Avatarofdiscord 23:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if I could have access to all the pokemon pages, I wouldn't abuse the power as you can see if you look all my edits I've done were to further this Wiki and I would like to add the things the pages are missing. Thank you for your time and consideration. Billy Wolfe 23:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin What would I have to do if I wanted to become an admin? I have free time every day and I just want to make this wiki better. But I see stupid pages like this and it pisses me off. I am very familiar with HTML coding but am still learning wiki code and syntax. What is love 00:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pages I would like to edit. EDIT: Nevermind Osiris is adding the stuff for me.Billy Wolfe 00:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) charmander, charmeleon, ivysaur, wartortle, raichu, pikachu, pidgey, pidgeotto, jigglypuff, wigglytuff, golem, graveler, mew, ninetales, arcanine, alakazam, rattata, raticate, sandslash, vileplume, and weepinbell. I know that's a lot but I have additions for all of them. Thank you for your time. Billy Wolfe 00:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) shiny! Hi! You said on the updates section to contact you for a free shiny! If the offer is still going can I have a free shiny jigglypuff? Thanks! My PTD email is mchen300@gmail.com Pages I would like access to pages for adding photos that are missing there are many I can add as I have every pokemon shiny and non shiny currently in the game. Thank you for your time and consideration. Billy Wolfe 00:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Shinies? Hey FudgeThis, would it be possible for you to send me a Shiny Pidgey and a Shiny Jigglypuff please? I missed both T.T PTD Email: kurtis_paul_lally@hotmail.co.uk Thanks if you can